The purpose of this research is to carry out an examination of the oropharyngeal tissues of bulimic patients to determine the incidence and severity of oral disease and salivary dysfunction. This data will determine if signs and symptoms of oral disease and salivary dysfunction can be used by dentists and physicians to detect bulimia. A psychological evaluation using the Binge Eating and Cognitive Factors Scale and the 23 item questionnaire will be carried out by a psychologist to assess bulimia. The dietary intake will be determined by a 3-day computerized dietary analysis to measure nutritional adequacy. The major salivary glands and duct orifices will be examined and palpated. The soft times including the pharynx will be examined and a Gingival Index, Plaque Index and Periodontal Index will be carried out. A complete set of periapical bite wing an panorex radiographs will be taken. The teeth will be examined for enamel erosion, attrition and abrasion and the DMF will be determined. The temporomandibular joint will be examined and subjects will be questioned for symptoms of temporomandibular joint dysfunction. In a group of bulimics and controls resting and stimulated parotid saliva will be collected with a Lashley cup and the flow rate measured. In these 2 groups total amylase (1,4-Alpha-D-glucan glucanohydrolase, EC 3.2.1.1) will be determined in the serum, urine and parotid saliva by a modification of the method of Fisher and stein (1961) and the proportion of Salivary(S) and Pancreatic(P) amylase isoenzyme activities will be determined in the serum and urine by the method of Gillard (1979). The information from this study will be taught to dentists, dental and medical students and physicians. Future work will involve further characterization of salivary gland dysfunction, investigations of the effects of nutritional counselling and behavior modification in the oropharyngeal problems of these patients and appliation of this methodology to patients with other eating disorders.